My Life
by xxxxAnGeL54xxxx
Summary: You told me that you loved me. You told me that I was the only girl in your heart. You told me that you would be with me forever. You told me that you would protect me. You told me that you would always be by my side. However, all of it was a lie! You left me for her. You left me with a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

Mikan stared at the two figures under the Sakura tree, the raven-haired boy gave the short strawberry-blonde haired girl a smile, making Mikan's heart-throbbed in pain. The strawberry –blonde haired girl leans towards the boy and gave him a kiss on the lips, soon the kiss became passionate, making Mikan walk away to the opposite direction.

_You told me that you loved me_

_You told me that I was the only girl in your heart_

_You told me that you would be with me forever_

_You told me that you would protect me_

_You told me that you would always be by my side_

_However, all of it was a lie! You left me for her. You left me with a broken heart._

Mikan was now packing her things for she had to leave tomorrow morning, to go to America to train her Alice without anyone knowing, not even her best friend, Hotaru Imai.

***Knock Knock***

Mikan opened door and Persona walked in.

"Hello, Persona,"

"I see that you have started packing, I'm here to give you the details about the school and schedule when you go to America," Persona handed her the Manila folder. Persona then walked towards the door, before turning the doorknob he looked at Mikan

"Remember that you would be away for four years," then he left the Mikan room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**The next Morning. **

The Brunette was standing in front of the black limo that was going to take her and her two sempai to the airport. She was the only one that hasn't gone in the limo. She turned around and looked at the school, she felt guilty that she will be leaving without her best friend knowing where she was going or if she was going to come back.

Without any more hesitation, she started walking towards the limo, but before she got in, she looked at the person that was holding the limo door.

"Persona, remember the promise," when she saw Persona nodded, she went inside the limo. The door closed. Then the limo left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where's Mikan?" The black-haired girl asked the blonde haired boy that was sitting next to her.

"Maybe she woke up late again, you know Sakura san," the blonde haired boy replied as he pat his rabbit.

"Or she's still probably shocked that Natsume broke up with her for me," said the strawberry –blonde haired girl as she walked into the classroom.

"Isn't that right Natsume-kun?" strawberry –blonde haired girl looked at the raven-haired boy that was reading his manga with his foot on the table.

"I still can't believe that I went out with her, I was probably out of my mind," Natsume said without looking up from the book.

The black-haired girl glared at the raven-haired boy and at the strawberry –blonde haired girl who looked at her with a smirked in her face. The black-haired girl wanted to beat them up but was stopped by the blonde haired boy.

"Hotaru, they're not worth it," the blonde haired boy said to Hotaru. Hotaru looked at the blonde haired boy, their eyes met; she could tell that he was mad at Natsume for saying that about Mikan and was pissed at Luna. Hotaru tried to calm down.

Narumi then walked inside the classroom, everyone stared at him because he didn't skipped or he didn't greet his students like he would usually do. Narumi just stood in the middle of the front staring at the floor, with everyone's eyes on him. ***Silence….* **

"WHAT!?" Everyone looked where the noise came from; it was from the mind reader Alice user, Kokoro Yome.

"Why did you screamed, Koko?" one of the girls asked, her name was Nonoko Ogasawara, but Koko didn't replied, he just stared at the teacher.

"What? What was he thinking that made you screamed?" a boy with glasses asked, his name was Yuu Tobita. Koko looked at his classmates faces, it landed at a certain people with crimson eyes, then his eyes met a light blue eyes then he looked at a girl with purple eyes. He then looked at the teacher, waiting for his permission to say what was in his mind. Narumi saw that Koko was waiting for his permission; he then gave him a nod to continue.

"Imai-san was wondering where Sakura was, and…" he looked down to hide his tears, "Sa-Sakura, left this morning to study in America," all the class was staring at the floor, except four students.

Hotaru's hands were shaking in anger, sadness, and disappointment, her eyes was becoming teary. She couldn't believe that her best friend left her, she couldn't believe that Mikan left without saying goodbye or any explanation.

Ruka was staring at Hotaru, with worried and sad eyes. He's really sad that Mikan left and worried for Hotaru.

The crimson eyes boys went back to the manga that he was reading, pretending that he didn't care at all, but deep down he actually cares that Mikan left.

The strawberry-blonde haired girl looked around, but she couldn't help but laugh out loud, making everyone looked at her.

"Why are you laughing, Koizumi?" Hotaru asked her with a glare

"I just can't believe that Sakura left because Natsume broke up with her, isn't she over reacting much? Hahaha" Luna replied still laughing. Hotaru couldn't take it, she knew Mikan wouldn't run away just because she broke up with Hyuuga. Hotaru stood up and walked towards Luna, everyone eyed were on her except Luna's. Ruka stared at Hotaru, he knew what she was going to do, and he wasn't planning to stop her. He just couldn't take Luna's comment about his friend. Everyone else wasn't planning to stop Hotaru.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

The Baka gun hit Luna straight in the face giving her a nosebleed, and making her fall from her chair. Luna stared the Hotaru and saw her smirking down at her.

"Try saying anything bad about Mikan again, you know what you're going to get," Hotaru turned around and started walking back to her sit.

"Natsume, aren't you going to do anything?" Luna screamed, Natsume looked at Luna.

"Tch" was his answer. He put his palms out and fire was form, he threw it to Hotaru who was now sitting on the chair spacing out.

"Hotaruuuuu!"

"Imaiii!"

The class warned the black haired girl, she turned her head and saw fire being blast at her. She didn't have time to do anything except cover her face with her hands, waiting for the impact of the fire. A bright light appeared from Hotaru, making the fire disappeared.

Everyone stared at the black haired girl with her face covered by her hands looking for burn marks, but there was nothing.

Hotaru didn't feel anything, she lowered her hands down and stared at the wide crimson eyed that was staring at her.

"Hotaru, how did you do that?" the boy that was sitting next to her stared at her

"Do what? Nogi" Hotaru looked at Ruka

"You made the fire disappeared, just like what Sakura-san usually do," Ruka replied with amazement

"I don't know what you're talking about, all I did was cover my face waiting for the impact," Hotaru explained.

"NATSUME! Hit her again!" Luna screamed, Natsume looked at Luna, actually glared at Luna.

"Who are you to boss me around?" Natsume said angrily stood up and left the classroom, but before he left he stared at Hotaru and Ruka with apologetic eyes. Luna just stood in one spot and stared at the place where Natsume was sitting.

_This can't be happening! Don't tell me the mark vanished. No! No! No! This can't be happening. It's all your fault Mikan Sakura. _Luna screamed in her head. She turned around and left the classroom. She didn't notice that someone was reading her mind, that person stared at her as she left the room.

_I'm going to warn everyone _he told himself

***Fake Cough***

Every one's attention turned to the teacher.

"Since a lot has happened, there will be no class today. Every one rest well. Imai-san, Nogi-kun, please come with me, there's something that I have to give you." Then Narumi sensei left the class room with two student following him. He led him to the Garden. He looked up the sky knowing that Mikan has already left the country. Narumi took out two big envelope out of the folder that he was holding and handed them to Hotaru and Ruka.

"Before Mikan left, she came to my dorm room and asked me to give this to you. She said that she didn't have the guts to go up to you and say that she was leaving." Narumi explained

"Why did she have to leave?" Hotaru asked as she looked at the envelope

"It was the academy's order for her to go," Narumi answered

"Did anyone go with her?" Ruka asked he wasn't staring at Narumi, he was looking at the sky.

"Tsubasa Andō and Misaki Harada," Narumi replied he too was staring at the sky

"Do you know when she will be back?" Hotaru asked, she was still looking at the enveloped, tears was making her eyesight blurry.

"I'm sorry, I wish I knew," Narumi looked at his student and walked towards them, he out his hands on their shoulder and said "She will come back, don't worry. Take care you too."

But before Narumi left, she whispered something in Hotaru's ears, making her eyes go wide.

Ruka looked at Hotaru with a questioned face, wanting to know what Narumi whispered to her.

Hotaru knew that Ruka wanted to know, she looked him and said

"Narumi-sensei told me that last night Mikan inserted her Nullification Alice stone in my body, that's probably how Hyuuga's fire disappeared."

Ruka smiled at Hotaru and said "Mikan probably feels guilty that she's not here to protect you so, she gave you a Nullification Alice stone to protect you."

Hotaru glared at Ruka "Shut up Nogi" then she walked away, with a tiny smile in her face. She looked at the envelope that she was holding. She wanted to read what Mikan wrote, because the envelope was thick. She decided to walk towards her lab.

Ruka stared at the Hotaru as she walked away; he stared at her and thought that she smiled. This made him smile. He then looked at the envelope that he was holding. He started walking towards the barn, so he could read Mikan's letters.

Unknown to them a raven-haired boy was up at the trees watching the scene the whole time; he also heard the whole conversation. As he stared at the place where the two people were standing, guilt wash over him, from the time that he broke up with Mikan, to what happen in the classroom when he tried to attack Mikan's best friend. He looked at the sky and was thinking of Mikan.

_I've hurt her a lot. I promised her that I wasn't going to hurt her that I was going to protect her, but I broke that promise, I couldn't protect her from the pain that I caused. _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The Warning

_Dear Hotaru,_

_I'm really sorry! I should have told you, but I was scared that you would be mad at me. I'm really sorry. Just when we're finally able to be together again I had to go, I'm sorry! _

_I don't know how long I'm going away for but I hope that you can wait for me to return and forgive me for not saying goodbye to you. _

_In this letter, I will be explaining to you why I had to leave. The AAO has found out that I have SEC Alice and they are planning to kidnap me soon. Therefore, the Academy told me that I have to train so that when they attack me I am well prepared for the situation. I am really sorry Hotaru because I have a feeling that the AAO will be attack those people that are close to me and you are one of those. That why, before I left I teleported into your room and inserted a Nullification and a Barrier Alice in you. I'm sorry that I did it without your permission; I just wanted to protect you while I'm away. __You can kill me when I return. __(I think I will be regretting that I wrote this)_

_There is one thing that I have to warn you! Luna Koizumi is spy. She's AAO's spy, I only found out today, when Persona gave me an envelope it contain information about AAO and I read it closely and found out that Koizumi as an Alice that's called Soul Sucking Alice, it means that if you are marked by her, your soul is hers. That's why I inserted a Nullification Alice on you and Ruka. Since Natsume hasn't been the same since Koizumi came, I thought that I should insert one on Ruka too. _

_I couldn't insert any more to the others because I didn't have time, I know that if you all of you had it the AAO will kidnap all of you guys. Therefore, I only did for you and Ruka. Don't worry the stone won't decrease to how much you use it. I put a barrier so that it won't be wasted. _

_I know you will be doing something to prevent Koizumi controlling our friends. I'm really happy that for once I was able to protect you Hotaru. I will come back, I promise._

_Moreover, I hope that you can forgive Natsume. The past is the past, right. I may have been hurt or still hurt that he broke up with me but dwelling about the past won't let me move on, plus I want everything back to how it used to be, before Koizumi came into the picture. Natsume will be lonely, so please get Natsume and Ruka back together, they both need each other, they are best friends after all. _

_Here are some information's that I photocopied about AAO. I hope that they are helpful. _

_Your best friend,_

_Mikan Sakura_

_PS: I will come back, don't worry! Protect yourself. And please don't tell Natsume about any of these. Even the mission that I have been doing for him._

After reading the letter, Hotaru read all the information about AAO that Mikan put in the envelope. Soon after she was finish reading she started her invention, to prevent Luna sucking her friends soul. But as she was doing her invention, her mind kept wondering if she should forgive Natsume for hurting her best friend.

_I could still remember the day when Natsume broke up with Mikan. I could never forget the way she looked when I opened the door for her. She was a mess and she was wounded. _

**Flashback (To the day that Natsume broke up with Mikan) (2 Months ago)**

**Hotaru's POV**

_I was still up trying to finish my new invention for the company. It was 1 o'clock, when someone knocked at the door. Of course, I was furious because they were disturbing my time and it was so late at night. _

_I opened the door to see who it was, and saw that it was Mikan. She was a mess, her eyes were fluffy I could tell that she has been crying and her face was pale. Then I looked at her closely I saw that she was holding her stomach, it was wet. Red wet. BLOOD. She looked at me with apologetic look, probably wanting to say sorry for waking me up in. When she took one-step, she lost her balance, but before she hit the floor, I caught her. I slowly bended my knees and put her head in my lap. _

"_Mikan, what happen?" I asked, I could tell that my voice was shaking_

"_Mission," was all she replied_

"_Let's bring you to the hospital," I said grab my phone and was about to dial Hyuuga so he can help me carry Mikan to the Hospital. But before I got to dial his number, she grab my hand. I looked at with confusion._

"_Don't call Natsume, please." She looked at me and I saw tears. Something happened to those two. So instead of calling Hyuuga, I called Nogi to come to room. After five minutes, he was standing at the door breathless. He looked at the figure that I was holding and ran beside Mikan. _

"_Help me carry her to the Hospital," I said. He gently lifted her up from my lap, after Mikan was safely on Nogi's hand I stood up. He looked at me, and I gave him a nod._

"_Let's hurry," I said. We ran out of the dorm and straight to the Hospital. When we got there, I saw my brother about to leave but when he saw us; he took away Mikan out of Nogi's hand and brought her to the emergency room. _

_After my brother took Mikan, I started walking back and forth. After a while I felt a pair of hands landing on my shoulders, I looked up to see where the pair of hands came from and saw Nogi looking at me with worried eyes. Then I realized that I was crying. He then wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. _

_Hours passed waiting for my brother to come out of the room. None of us was talking. Then I heard him asked_

"_What happen?" _

"_I don't know, she came to my room and she was wounded," I tried to reply in a calm voice but failed. The image of her standing by my door kept replaying and replaying. _

_I felt Nogi nodded his head, and then I felt his arms tightened around me. I didn't notice that I was shaking until his arms tightened. _

"_I was going to call Hyuuga but she stopped me, so I called you instead," I felt Nogi's arms let go and felt his hand on my shoulders. I looked up and saw him staring at me. I could tell that he knows something that I don't know. "What?" I asked_

"_Don't tell me Sakura-san hasn't told you," Nogi said_

"_Hasn't told me what?" I asked _

"_Natsume broke up with Sakura-san for Koizumi-san," I stared at Nogi, I looked at his eye trying to find if he was lying but I couldn't see any lies to what he said. I was really angry. My blood was boiling in anger. I couldn't take it I turned around from Nogi's glaze and stared walking. I wanted to beat the crap out of Hyuuga, I wanted to kill him. I was about to go but the emergency room door opened and my brother came out behind him I saw people pushing the bed with Mikan on it, but I didn't see how she looked like. I looked at my brother and saw that he was exhausted. He walked towards us, and said._

"_We have closed the wound but…" he looked down_

"_But what?" I asked him in a concerned voice._

"_My healing Alice won't closed the wound, so we had to stitched it just like what they did in the outside world," he explained. I frowned at him, but he just kept looking at the floor feeling helpless._

"_So what do we do?" Nogi asked._

"_Just make sure she doesn't do any big activity and not to stress her, or else the wound would re-open," he was looking at me and Nogi. _

"_What's the wound like?" my voice shaking_

"_She was stab, and there was burnt marks on her arm, her leg and her back," my brother replied._

_My hands was shaking, I stared at the floor. I could feel tears falling down my eyes. I shut my eyes and I head kept replaying the image of her that I saw when she was standing by the door. I felt so helpless, I felt like I betrayed Mikan for not protecting her from getting hurt. My thoughts was distracted when arms went around me, I looked up and saw my brother was hugging me. I hugged him back; I cried and cried onto his lab coat. He patted my head and he kept saying that it was okay. _

_After a while I let go of my brother and looked up at him, his right hand was on my head and his left hand was on my right shoulder. _

"_Thank you, Onii-san." He nodded at me and put his arms by his side he turned around and stared ahead._

"_Go down the hall and turn right. Room 355 is where Sakura-san is," he glared at Nogi, who I completely forgot that he was here (__**"Moe, Imai-san you're so mean- Ruka**__)____then left us. I stared at Nogi and he looked at me. I pointed my Baka Gun him._

"_Say anything to anyone that just happened here, you're dead," I warned him before walking. I heard him gulp, and then started following me. When we got to the room, I opened the door slowly and saw a figure on the bed, her arms was wrap with white bandages and her eyes was closed. She was sleeping so peacefully. I walked closer and saw many tubes attached to her. One by her noise, another one on her mouth, then more tubes on her arms. There was just too many, my eyesight became blurry, knowing that more tears was coming. I pulled a chair and sat on it I gently took Mikan's right hand and started holding it trying not to hurt her. I glazed around the room and saw that Ruka has taken another sit and sat on the other side of Mikan and taken her left hand, also holding it gently. _

_Without knowing, we fell asleep._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**At the barn**

_Dear Ruka-pyon,_

_I hope that you are not shock that I left. If you are, I'm really sorry. I'm just scared that you would also be mad at me if I told you that I was leaving. _

_I'm really sorry. I don't know how long I would be away but I hope you would still be my friend when I come back. _

_In this letter, I will be explaining to you why I had to leave. The AAO has found out that I have SEC Alice and they are planning to kidnap me soon. Therefore, the Academy told me that I have to train so that when they attack me I am prepared for the situation. I am really sorry Ruka-pyon because I have a feeling that the AAO will be attack those people that are close to me and you are one of those. That why, before I left I teleported into your room and inserted a Nullification Alice in you. I'm sorry that I did it without your permission, I just wanted to protect you while I'm away, you helped me a lot of time while I was there, from the time that I arrive to the times that I was down. I just wanted to repay the debt that I owe you. _

_There is one thing that I have to warn you! Luna Koizumi is spy. She's AAO's spy, I only found out a today, when Persona gave me an envelope it contain information about AAO and I read it closely and found out that Koizumi as an Alice that's called Soul Sucking Alice, it means that if you are marked by her, your soul is hers. That's why I inserted a Nullification Alice on you and Hotaru. _

_Attach to this letter there is a folder where I photocopied the information about AAO from the envelope that Persona gave me. I know Hotaru she will be inventing something to give our friends to prevent Koizumi to suck their souls. I just want to warn you, and be careful not to get caught by Koizumi and AAO. I didn't warn Hotaru because you know how she is; never tell her the same things twice. _

_Ruka-pyon, while I'm gone I want you to look after Hotaru for me, please! I know she will be sad and lonely. So please always be by her side and protect her since I can't do anything but insert an Alice stone in her and you. And I know that you are the only person that can protect he, like what you did last time. Please be careful._

_And please forgive Natsume he is your best friend after all. A best friend always stays by each other's side, through bad times and good times. The past is the past, let's forget about the past and move on. I know that you are mad of Natsume because what he did to me, but all of that are in the past. Let's not bring it up anymore. I know Natsume needs someone by his side, and that is you. I'm really sorry that you had to go through this Ruka-pyon. But I know you want Natsume to be by your side too. I'm sorry that I broke the bond between you two. But l don't want to hold you back anymore, it would be nice to have everything back the same as it used too before Koizumi came into the picture._

_Look after everyone for me Ruka-pyon, especially Hotaru. I'm sorry for asking to do this, I promise that once I get back, I will repay my debt to you. _

_Your friend,_

_Mikan Sakura_

_PS: please don't tell anything to Natsume about the missions that I've been taking from, he will hate himself. _

Ruka re-read Mikan's letter to him, he wanted to make sure that he wasn't reading anything wrong, especially him protecting Hotaru, that thought just made him blush and it remind him of that time when they were in the hospital two months ago (Natsume and Luna has been going out for two months). As he re-read the letter, his eyes fell on a section; it was about him forgiving Natsume.

**Flashback (The day that Natsume broke up with Mikan.) (2 months ago)**

**Ruka's POV**

_I was on my way to my dorm when I saw Sakura-san sitting under the tree crying. I looked around looking for one specific person that's always with her, but there wasn't any sign of him. _

_I walked towards Sakura-san. _

"_Sakura-san, are you okay?" I asked_

"_Ruka-pyon," she mumbled as she saw me, she started wiping her tears away and stood up. She dusted her skirt and she gave me a weak smile. _

"_Sakura-san, are you okay?" I asked again, I was really worried because as I stared at her I could tell that she has been crying for ages. _

"_Don't worry, Ruka-pyon. I'm okay," she replied then she started walking away._

"_Where's Natsume?" I asked, I looked at her and saw that she tensed up as she heard Natsume's name.' They must have had a fight' I thought. _

_She turned around and saw that she was crying again, I could see from her eyes that she was betrayed and broken hearted. I ran up to her and hugged her; I hugged her until there were no more tears. _

"_He broke up with me, he broke up with me to be with Koizumi and he told me that he didn't love me. He told me that he was only playing with my feelings when he asked me out. He didn't love me at all! He played with my feeling Ruka-pyon. HE PLAYED WITH ME!" Sakura-san cried and cried, and I let her. _

_After she calmed down, she let go of me and looked at me. She gave me a weak smile, I could never forget that smile that she gave me, since then I hadn't seen the smile that she usually had, the cheerful, bright and happily smile. _

"_Thank you Ruka-pyon," she said I could tell that she was forcing herself give me her usual cheerful smile but failed to fool me. I just nodded and with that, she left. I stared at her as she walked away; after her figure disappeared, I ran the opposite way looking for the person that made Sakura-san cry._

_I saw him by the Sakura tree reading his manga. He looked up from his book and stared at me. Knew why I was here, he smirked at me. This isn't Natsume._

"_So you've heard, that me and Sakura had broken up, aren't you happy," Natsume said with a smirked on his face._

"_What are you on about, Natsume? Didn't you tell me that you loved Sakura-san so why did you break up with her?" I was getting angry the smirked on his face hasn't disappeared._

"_Didn't she tell you?" tilting his head on the side with a smug smile _

"_I don't believe it! Why would you break up with her?" I hands were shaking by my side, I just couldn't take it. Natsume then stood up and he stared at me, that smug smile was still pasted on his face, he walked towards me and said:_

"_I find Koizumi more attractive than Sakura. Plus aren't you happy that me and Sakura broke up? Bunny Boy," then he walked away laughing. I stared at his retreating figure he wasn't Natsume that I know. I know that Natsume isn't a jerk. That's not my best friend. I walked back to my dorm, still frustrated at Natsume and worried about Sakura's condition._

_At Night….._

_I woke up when my phone started ringing. I flipped it opened and heard Imai's voice she was panicking making me sit up straight. _

"_Imai what's wrong?" I asked _

"_Mikan.." was all she said,_

"_What about Sakura?" I got out of bed, still holding the phone. I nearly dropped it when Imai replied_

"_She's injured"_

"_Where are you guys?" I grabbed my jacket and headed to the girls dorm. _

_When I got there I saw Sakura, her head was on Imai's lap. I ran to Sakura's side. _

"_Help me carry her," Imai said. I nodded and I gently lifted her up as I stood up. I looked at Sakura her face was pale, very pale. _

"_Let's hurry," I ran out of the room, out of the building and into the hospital. When we reach the hospital, I looked around for a doctor and a nurse. We saw Imai's brother, when he saw us he quickly ran toward me and took Sakura out of my hands. _

_I looked at Imai and she has been spacing out for a while, I know she very worried about Sakura. I didn't notice that I put my hands on her shoulder to stop her. When see looked at me I saw tears falling, I hugged her and her cry on my shoulder._

_Hour passed. _

"_What happen?" I just wanted to know_

"_I don't know, she came to my room and she was wounded," I could tell she wanted to reply to me with a calm voice but failed because I noticed. I just nodded in response and tighten my grip around her. _

"_I was going to call Hyuuga but she stopped me, so I called you instead," I looked at her, shocked. I put my hands on her shoulder and said_

"_Don't tell me Sakura-san hasn't told you,"_

"_Hasn't told me what?" she asked._

"_Natsume broke up with Sakura-san for Koizumi-san," I replied, she just stared at me. I could tell that she was very angry. She turned around and was about to go but her brother came out of the emergency room and walked towards us. I saw nurses pushing the bed with Mikan on it, I just stared at her while Imai's brother talked to her. When the bed disappeared as it turned to the corner, I listened to the conversation._

"_We have closed the wound but…" he looked down_

"_But what?" Imai asked him in a concerned voice._

"_My healing Alice won't closed the wound, so we had to stitched it just like what they did in the outside world," he explained. I saw Imai frowned at him, but he just kept looking at the floor feeling helpless._

"_So what do we do?" I asked._

"_Just make sure she doesn't do any big activity and not to stress her, or else the wound would re-open," he was looking at Imai and me. _

"_What's the wound like?" Imai's voice was shaking_

"_She was stab, and there was burnt marks on her arm, her leg and her back," her brother replied._

_I looked at Imai and saw that she was shaking, her brother hugged and let her cry on his lab coat. I just stood there looking at the siblings feeling jealous. Wait? Why do I feel jealous? Urg! This is annoying. My thought was disturbed when I felt Imai's brother glaring at me while he said the room where Sakura was staying. Then he left. I looked at Imai and she was pointing the Baka Hun at me. _

"_Say anything to anyone that just happened here, you're dead," she warned me before she walked away._

_***gulp***_

_Then I followed her as she walked towards Sakura's room. When we walked in, I saw Sakura wrapped in white bandages and her eyes was closed. I saw Imai walked towards the sleeping figure, she pushed for a while then she pulled a chair and sat beside Sakura's bed, taking Sakura's right hand. I then walked on the other side of the bed and did the same as what she did. Instead, I took her left hand gently. Without knowing, I fell asleep._

_**-the next morning-**_

_I wanted to stay at the hospital and wait for Sakura to wake up but Imai hit me with her Baka Gun and kicked me out of the hospital._

"_Urgh!" _

"_Ruka?" I looked up and saw Koko_

"_What is it Koko?" I asked him, he looked down at me with worried eyes. 'You read my mind' I thought. He nodded. _

"_Sorry, it just that you were screaming in your head and all the image of the what happened last night kept flashing. I just couldn't ignore it," Koko explained "Is she okay?" I nodded_

"_Who's okay?" me and Koko looked at a girl with pink hair, Anna Umenomiya. 'Don't tell the others' I thought, I saw him nod. She looked at us waiting for an answer but we didn't answer instead someone else answered for us._

"_Probably Sakura is broken hearted since I broke with her," Natsume walked in with a smug in his face, beside him was Luna Koizumi and they were holding hands. _

"_You What?!" the whole class looked at Anna when she screamed. _

"_I don't like repeating myself," he started walking towards his chair with Koizumi following him. I couldn't stop glaring at him, what he told me yesterday kept replaying. _

'_I don't want to be here, I going back to the hospital,' I thought. I stood up and started walking out of the classroom. _

"_I'm coming with you," I looked at the person who was walking next to me and I saw Koko. I just nodded. _

_When we got to the room, Imai was looking at me. She has changed from the clothes that she was wearing yesterday._

"_What are you doing back here?" She asked then she looked at the person that was standing at me, "And you brought company," she added. Then she started frowning as she stared at Koko, then I looked at Koko, he was pale, he was sweating too. _

"_Koko, what's wrong?" I asked I put my hands on his shoulder and he looked at me, his was shaking._

"_Sakura's mind… I just read her mind… It's so horrible… all the things… Urgh…" Koko was now on his knees._

"_What do you see?" Imai asked him_

"_I'm seeing the scene to how she got hurt…. she was on a mission.…She was stab but she completed her mission, when she got back, someone trapped her with fire… she's looking at that person… and it's.." Koko looked at us with wide eyes full of shocked and betrayed. Tears were falling down his eyes._

"_Who is the person?" I asked, I was getting curious about the images that Koko is seeing. _

"_The person is…" his voice was shaking_

"_Hurry up Yome!" Imai was losing her patience_

"_It's Natsume!" He blurted out_

_This triggered the situation. I understand why Koko didn't want to say out loud because Imai lost control. I saw her she was shaking in anger then she started walking towards the door. I stopped her by wrapping my arms around her waist. _

"_LET GO NOGI!" she screamed, "I NEED TO KILL THAT HYUUGA!"_

"_I can't let you," I told her_

"_Why are you protecting Hyuuga? Look what he did to Mikan!" she cried_

"_I'm not protecting Natsume, I'm protecting you!" I replied, I looked at Koko looking for help but he was too focused on Mikan. He was holding her hand, and his lips were moving. I didn't notice that my grip loosen around Imai and within seconds she was out my grasp._

_Then she opened the door, but she didn't go out. Instead she was staring at something. I walked behind her and tried to see why she stopped. I saw people standing by the door; it was the gang (except Natsume of course) with Andō and Harada, Sakura's sempai. I stared at them and by the look of their faces I can tell that they heard the conversation _

"_Is…is it ..true?" Anna asked, her voice was shaking. I nodded in response didn't know what to say. _

"_Can... we see her?" a person with a glass asked, his name is Yuu Tobita. The class president. Hotaru nodded and she opened the door wide so that they fit. I looked at her and saw that she has calmed down. _

"_Imai…" but I was distracted by Koko laughing._

_Everyone looked at him as if he was insane. _

"_Why are you laughing?" Yuu asked Koko. Koko looked up and he pointed at Sakura._

"_Why are you laughing at some that is injured?" Anna asked_

"_Because she was telling me about how she's back in the hospital again and how she looked like a mummy," Koko broke into another laugh_

"_What do you mean? How are you able to talk to her?" Hotaru asked she moved closer Koko pointing her Baka Gun at him. I moved closer to Hotaru, just when she has calmed down, something triggered her anger again. Then Koko started laughing again, vein popped on Hotaru's head_

"_ . .?" she asked again, her tone was more like tell-me-now-or-I-will-kill-you_

"_Sorry, Mikan doesn't want me too, or else she will kill me," Koko said he started backing away from the bed._

"_How are you and Sakura communicating?" I asked him, he looked at me and then at Sakura, he nodded at her and looked at me. _

"_We are kind of bonded when she inserted a Nullification Alice on my body, to protect my mind from a mind control student, and that somehow made us talk to each other with our minds, even when her Nullification Alice is activated I can still read her mind. Moreover, she somehow can read my mind. So in other word we can communicate through our heads. So call us twins," Koko explained. Then Koko started pouting at the sleeping figure. _

"_What is she saying?" Anna asked Koko, I looked at her and I can tell that she's jealous of Koko and Sakura. Koko looked Anna and then looked away, he then glared at Sakura. I can tell that Sakura was laughing. I laughed too. Everyone stared at as if I was in sane. _

"_What? Koko looked funny!" I explained, then they looked at Koko, he was still pouting at the sleeping figure. They all laughed, Imai who hasn't moved from where she was standing relaxed her shoulder and sat on the bed where Sakura was lying, she put her Baka Gun away and stared at Sakura. _

'_At least the bad atmosphere is gone' I thought. _

"_How come her wounds haven't healed yet?" Andō asked, and then Imai's brother came in_

"_That's because the knife that stab her has a poison that making my Healing Alice not affective, that's why her wounds haven't healed," Imai brother explained._

"_Is there any cure?" Harada asked, _

"_No, but I believe that the poison will be out of her after two days," Imai's brother said, then he walked towards the bed and took a look at the clip and read it, after reading the clip he left the room without another word._

"_Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Nonoko asked, she has blue hair and she's like Anna's twin._

"_Yeah, Koko. Why hasn't she woken up?" Anna asked._

"_I don't know, she said. Her body is apparently won't move when she's telling it to move," Koko explained._

"_Paralyzed," I heard Andō mumbled _

"_I understand," Anna said then she looked at Yuu and Nonoko and said, "We will find a cure for Sakura," Yuu and Nonoko nodded and then they looked at us, we nodded. _

"_Thank you from Mikan," Koko said. They looked at Koko and smiled. Anna when to hugged Koko, making him blush. I couldn't help but chuckled. _

_Then they left. I looked at Koko who was still blushing and was staring at the door then turned to Sakura san and started pouting again. I bet Sakura is teasing Koko about Anna hugging him, I just couldn't help but smile. I looked at Imai and saw that she was also smiling. Then the happy atmosphere turned upside down when Koko said:_

"_Persona," everyone turn to the person that was standing by the door. I saw Imai holding her Baka Gun and then I Andō and Harada step forward. _

"_Stand back, guys." Koko said, everyone looked at him and then said, "Mikan's order." We all nodded and stepped backwards except Imai. _

"_I'm sorry," Persona said at the sleeping figure. "I wasn't there when Kuro Neko attack you last night, there wasn't any order of attacking you anyway," Persona explained. It was the first time I saw Persona looking very worried, his face would always have don't touch or your death facial._

"_I know," Koko said, "that's why I didn't attacked back." Persona looked at Koko, I saw him tense up and move a step back. "I'm just interpreting the words Mikan is saying," Koko said his voice was shaking. Persona nodded._

"_Thank you," he said to Koko and then looked back at Sakura, "I will deal with Kuro Neko, and…" but was disturb when Koko spoke_

"_Don't, just watch Koizumi's every step," Koko said, I looked at Sakura shocked. I saw Persona nodded and left the room. _

"_What does she mean by watch Koizumi's every move?" Imai and Andō asked Koko_

"_She said she doesn't know, but she has a bad feeling about Koizumi," he interpreted _

_Everyone just nodded. _

_It was lunchtime, when Anna, Nonoko and Yuu came into the room with Imai brother behind them. I looked at Koko and saw him blushed. 'Ha-ha, he stills remember the what happened before, who wouldn't.'_

"_We have the cure for Sakura," Nonoko announced_

"_Will it work?" Imai asked she was still sitting by the bed then moved out of the way when her brother moved to Sakura's left side._

"_Yes," Anna said with a confident voice_

_Imai's brother injected the liquid (the cure) into the tube that were attached to Sakura's left hand. We waited for the cure to take effect._

_Imai's brother looked at Koko and asked, "Can you ask Sakura if she can move her left arm." Koko nodded and stared at Sakura, the next we knew was that her left arm was moving. All of moved closer to the bed, staring at Sakura. She then opened her eyes and looked at each of our faces._

"_Thank you, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Dr. Imai." She said _

"_What about me?" Koko complained_

"_What about you?" she asked with a teasing voice_

"_Aren't you going say 'thank you' to me? Your twin? I interpreted for you the whole time," he protested_

"_You already got you 'thank you' when Anna hugged you," Sakura said. I couldn't help but chuckle and I think everyone chuckled too. I looked at Koko who was trying to hide his blushing face, and saw that Anna was doing the same. _

_After the chuckling we kept asking Sakura of what happen that night. But she didn't say anything, and I know why, she didn't what Anna, Nonoko and Yuu to get involve with was happening. And I think they understand that. Koko already knew since he and Sakura have that bond, Sakura's sad that the bond will only break if one of them is killed, and hearing that news made us shiver. _

**Flashed back end**

**Still Ruka's POV**

After the incident, we stood by Sakura's side. None of us talked to Natsume or Luna Koizumi, even Youichi didn't talk to Natsume at all, he heard about the accident from Persona. He went to talk to Natsume but was shooed away. All Natsume's friends left him and he didn't seem to care at all. I tried to talk to him a few time in the first month but he just repeatedly kept saying the same things to me. That made me give up after the next month. I could tell that Sakura still love Natsume and that she's still going to missions, if she's not in the classroom she's either in the hospital or her room.

I am still mad at Natsume, but Sakura is right, I think? I have to forget about the past and move on.

Should I forgive Natsume? I should ask Imai if she's going to do the same. I'll ask in the morning. She's going to get pissed of I ask her now.

I left the barn.

**Ruka's POV ends. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Flashbacks (****This is the title of the chapter, sorry)**

***Lunch time* Normal POV**

The gang excluding Hotaru was in the cafeteria eating their lunch when Hotaru, barged in the room holding a big box. The gang looked at her, wondering what's in the box. Hotaru stood in front of the table, the gang staring at her. She placed the box in the table looking pissed. (Probably because she was up all night trying to finish the invention) '_This is all Mikan's fault' _she thought.

"Here, you have to wear this all the time," she said then she started handing them each a device. Earrings and bracelet for the girls and dog tags necklace for the boys. "If you don't wear all the time, I will kill you," she warned them

"Why do we have to wear them?" Anna asked as she took the earrings and bracelet

"Mikan's orders," Hotaru replied, then she handed a dog tag necklace at Ruka, who looked stunned.

"You know I don't need one," Ruka said

"It's not for you, it's for Hyuuga" she said his name in an icy tone. Ruka nodded and took it

"Why does Hyuuga need one?" Nonoko asked in a curios voice

"Same answer as before," Hotaru said she was more pissed now

"Why would Mikan want that? After all the things that he did to her," Anna said

"Come to my room after school, I will explain" Hotaru said, then she looked at the Mind reader who hasn't said a word since she came, he notice that she was staring at him and just nodded. '_Why did you just nod?' _Hotaru asked herself, then she remember something

"Koko," the mind reader stared at her, "You told us you and Mikan are bonded right?" she said in a low voice so only the gang can hear. The gang looked at Koko who nodded. "Can you still communicate with her?" Koko then tensed up. That answered the question.

"What is she doing now?" Anna asked

"Is she okay?" Nonoko asked

"Where in America is she?" Yuu asked

"She's sleeping," Koko said

"Huh?"

"Time difference," Koko stated

"If she's sleeping, why do you look so concentrated?" Hotaru asked

"Just trying to get some information from out little friend," Koko said with a smirked

The gang knew who they were talking about, they wanted to know what he has been reading but they couldn't asked because there were too many people in the cafeteria.

"Later," was all he said then his face turned serious again.

"I'm going to my dorm to sleep, don't forget to come to my dorm," Hotaru said she was about to turn around but then she nearly forgot something. She remember what Mikan told her in the letter about forgiving Hyuuga, she looked at Ruka who felt someone stared at him looked and saw purple eyes looking at him.

"Are you going to do it?" she asked him in the low voice. Ruka looked at the dog tag necklace that Hotaru gave him when she came and stared at it.

"I might just give him this, but I don't know if I should forgive him," he said Hotaru nodded and left the cafeteria.

***By the Sakura tree, last class period* (Natsume's POV)**

I didn't get any sleep from last night at all. That's probably because all the events that has been happening in the past two months kept replying in my head. My body, my mind and my mouth acted on its own. I didn't have any control on my own body at all. It felt like some was controlling and made me do those stuff to Mikan. _'Oh Mikan'_ I thought. There was a part of my memory that I remember clearly, it was the night when I broke up with her. I lied on the tree trunk with my left leg hanging out.

***Flash back***** the day that Natsume broke up with Mikan**

_**Still Natsume's POV- BOLD=is Natsume's own thoughts.**_

_After I walked away from Ruka, I saw Luna. I walked towards her, and when she saw me she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. __**Eww... why am I kissing this slut? **__I started kissing her back, wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her closer. I pulled away and stared into her eyes.__** Why did I just kissed her? Why isn't my body responding to any of my commands?**_

_. __**What the hell is happening! **_

_*Night*_

_I head to the Northern Forest. _

_I stood on the tree trunk waiting for a person to walk by. I didn't know what I was doing, somehow my own body lead me to the forest. _

_I looked down and saw a figure walking, I stared at her, and she stared back at me. __**What is Mikan doing here, in the middle of the night?**_

_I took out my palm and fire was form. I blasted it at her, when she saw the fire she jump to dodge. __**Why are you blasting fire at Mikan? Are you trying to hurt her? **__When she landed on the ground, I surrounded her with fire. I know she was trying to make the fire disappear but she couldn't, I took that chance to try and burn her. __**STOP! Are you trying to kill her? Why aren't you listening to me?**__ I was smirking at her, and stared at me in horror and sadness, tears was falling down her eyes as I watch her burn. I stopped the fire and stared at her with sadness. __**Mikan I'm sorry!**_

"_Don't stop," a voice said. I turned around and saw Luna was standing behind on another tree trunk. I nodded at her and then looked at Mikan who was starting to pass out,__** Run Mikan!**__ I was about to surround her with fire again, but she teleported somewhere. _

"_What are you doing here, babe?" I jump to the tree where Luna was standing and wrapped my waist around her. _

"_I missed you," she said as she gave me a peck on the lips. "Plus, I wouldn't want to miss this action," she looked at the area where Mikan was standing. _

_I smirked at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. __**Why do you keep kissing her? Go to Mikan Now! She's hurt! Go to her!**_

***Flashback Ends***

**Still Natsume's POV**

After the incident from that night, Mikan didn't go to class for two days. From then on, none of the gang talked to or even looked at me. I even lost my best friend, Ruka. I knew he was mad at me from what I said to me that time. Calling him Bunny boy and telling him that he should be happy that I broke up with Mikan. I'm the worst friend. I knew that Imai wanted to kill me every time I make a joke about how much I've hurt Mikan, but always failed cause Mikan and Ruka are always there to stop her before she rip my head of or before I burn her to crisp.

I never wanted to do any of those to them and especially Mikan. No matter how much I tried to tell my body what to do it doesn't listen. All those action that I did wasn't from me. When I find out who made me do those to Mikan, I'm going to kill them.

"Urgh!" I said in frustration

"I see, you are finally back to reality," a familiar voice came from under the tree

"How long have you been here?" I asked, I was sitting up on the tree and was staring at the person that was sitting by the tree.

"Since you started spacing out," he answered. I jump down from the trunk stepped closer to him. He looked at me and threw something. I manage to catch it, I looked at it and it was a dog tag necklace. I looked at the person.

"Imai told me that I should give this to you," he said

"Why Ruka?" I asked

"She said that it was Sakura's order," he replied. I stood still,_ why would Mikan want me to have this? After all the things that I did. (Well, technically it wasn't me. Someone was controlling me) _I stared at Ruka with shock. He looked up at me and he stood up.

"You have to wear that or Imai will kill you," he said. "And since Sakura is not here anymore, I don't think I can stop her," he added. I was still looking at him, he wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking at the sky.

"When did you come back to normal?" he asked

"Yesterday, after what happened in the classroom," I answered

"I guess the mark is gone, thanks to the Nullification Alice stone that Sakura gave Imai," he said thinking that I wouldn't be listening, but I heard him.

"What mark?" I asked. He looked at me he was about to answer but his phone rang

"Hello?" Ruka answered

"I'm by the Sakura tree,"

"I'm with Natsume,"

"Okay I'll be there," he looked at me and then said, "Okay, I'll bring him." then he hung up

"Sorry, but you have to come with me to Imai's Room," he said then he started walking, I followed him. As I was walking, I put the dog tag necklace around my neck and tugged it inside my shirt.

When we got to Imai room, Ruka knocked on the door but without waiting for anyone to open the door for him, he opened it himself. He then walked in and I followed.

As I walked in I saw the gang, the boys were sitting on the couch and some were on Imai bed. I saw Imai staring at the view outside her window. I closed the door behind me and leaned on the wall while everyone's eyes were on me.

"Do anything funny Hyuuga and you're dead," Imai said looking at me, I nodded in response. I looked around looking for Ruka and saw that he was standing behind Imai looking out the window. I looked at Yuu and then at Koko who looked concentrated. I then looked at Anna and Nonoko who was sitting on the bed staring at Imai.

"Hotaru, will you tell us now why we have to wear this?" Anna took out her earrings and bracelet and showed it to Imai.

Imai signed and went to the study table and took the Manila envelope. She walked to the back to where she was standing before and holds the envelope up. All eyes were on the envelope except Ruka's and Koko's.

"I have been doing some research about Luna Koizumi," she began. "With the help of some people, I finally got all the information that I needed. Koizumi is a spy from the AAO, the organization that kidnapped Hyuuga," she looked at me and then started talking again, "from the information that I've read it said here, that Koizumi as an Alice called Soul Sucking Alice."

"What a Soul Sucking Alice?" Yuu asked

"It's an Alice that could control you with everything that you, and makes you do things out of your will," Ruka was the one that answered. He was staring at me.

"The first victim of that she targeted was, Hyuuga" Imai said as she pointed at me

'_Now I know who did it too me, get ready to be killed Luna Koizumi,' _I thought

"Then why is he here? Isn't he still under that bitch's control?" Anne asked

Ruka and Imai shake their head from left to right.

"I believe that the mark has already vanished," Imai said as she looked at me. I nodded in response.

Imai was going to say something else but was interrupted by Koko.

"Hotaru, can I borrow you laptop?" he asked. Imai looked at him and nodded. She walked to her bedside table took the laptop and gave it to Koko.

Koko opened the laptop and started typing.

"Koko, what are you doing?" Nonoko asked but didn't answered

**Natsume's POV ends**

**Koko's POV – **_italic- Koko's thoughts. –__**italic & bold Mikan's thoughts**_

The gang was in Hotaru's room and they were talking about Luna. I was trying to concentrate on Luna's head trying to read her mind as she talked on the phone. Then, a person interrupted me and started speaking in my head.

_**Koko**_

_Mikan, you're awake_

_**I was woken up with your busy thoughts **_

_Sorry! Luna's thoughts were too loud I couldn't ignore it. _

_**Anyway, I sent you something on your mail. It contains all the real faces of the AAO. **_

_How did you get them?_

_**I have my source. Go borrow Hotaru's laptop and go on your email. And tell Hotaru to pile the information on the ground with the picture on the front showing. When you see the picture, I want you to print them out and I'll help you put the right picture in the right place.**_

_Okay!_

"Hotaru, can I borrow you laptop?" I asked. Hotaru looked at me and nodded. She walked to her bedside table took the laptop and gave it to me.

I opened the laptop and started typing my email address.

"Koko, what are you doing?" Nonoko asked but I didn't answered

I saw the pictures that Mikan sent me and I was ready to print.

"Hotaru where's your printer?" I asked

"Just print it, I'll get it for you," she replied. I nodded and press print on the screen

Hotaru left the room after a few minutes she came back and handed the paper to me. I could feel everyone's eyes staring at me. I tried to ignore there stare and thoughts.

"Can I borrow the envelope?" I asked Hotaru, she nodded and gave it to me.

I put the laptop on the tea table and stood up holding the papers that contains the picture, and the envelope.

I walked to a space where there is heaps of room and kneeled down. I spread the papers on the fall, and started filing them with the pictures on top. Everyone has formed a circle around me watching every steps, even Natsume has joined the circle.

_Okay, what do I do now Mikan?_

_**Okay, on the first page of the paper you are holding, it's a person that has Strawberry- Blonde hair right. **_

_Yeah _

_**You should know who that is.**_

_LUNA!_

_**Yes. Put that picture with her file. **_

**Koko's POV ends.**

**Normal POV**

Everyone watched Koko as he put pictures on files. They scanned each off the picture and looked at Koko.

"Done,"

"What is this?" Hotaru asked. Koko gave her a smile

"I solve a puzzle," Koko replied

"Huh?"

"I want you guys to look at each of the piles as I explain what I just did," Koko said. When he saw them nod, he started to explain.

"The pictures on top are the real faces of the people in AAO. This one," he pointed at the picture of a man with black hair and snakes eyes. "Is called Mihara Kanbu, he has an appearance of a thirteen years," pointing at the photo next to it. "His Alice is Mind Manipulation. He can control your mind and make you do thinks like Koizumi. But this one he doesn't need to touch you, if meet his eyes you'll be completely under control."

He was now on the last person. "This one," he pointed at a woman. "You all know who this person is." Koko said.

"Don't tell me, that's Koizumi?" Ruka asked Koko nodded at him. The whole room was filled with gasp.

"That's Koizumi?" Natsume asked, Koko looked at him and saw that he was furious. He nodded.

"How come all their appearance are thirteen years old students?" Anna asked

"They are spies from the AAO, I don't know how long they will be here for, but watch out for them. Especially Mihara Kanbu," Koko said

"Where did you get all this information?" Natsume asked _'And why do you know so much' _

"I have my source," he smiled. He looked at everyone trying to see if they have absorbed the information that he just said. They looked at him and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The return**

***four years later* Mikan's POV- **_**italic & bold= Koko **__italic= Mikan _

After a long travel, the Limo as finally arrived at the Academy. I got out of the car and stared at the person that was standing a few metres away from me.

"Morning, Persona" I greeted

"Welcome back, Mikan" he said. I smiled back

"I'm back," I replied. He walked towards me and started carrying my luggage.

"Your uncle wants to see you tonight," he told me I nodded.

"What's the details with the AAO?" I asked as we walked towards the office building

"They are still here, we have been keeping an eye on them since you left," he replied

"What about my friends?" I asked

"They are all safe, none of them has gotten hurt," he answered

"Thank you for keeping your promise Persona," I gave him a hug and hugged me back with one hand.

"I'll bring your luggage to your room," I nodded. "Narumi is waiting for you at the office, he will guide you to your classroom," he informed me. Then he left.

_**MIKAN! YOU'RE BACK!**_

_Tell anyone that I'm back and your dead, Koko_

_**Don't worry I won't tell them, I just grin and wait for them to realise why I'm grinning. **_

_I am not joking Koko, if you open your mouth and tell them that I'm back. I will tell all your secrets to everyone. _I warned him, I couldn't but smile. I have been ignoring Koko for almost 3 years since I left. Well it's because every time he tried to talk to me it's always when I'm sleeping. Geez, doesn't he know about time difference?

_**Don't be mean Mikan! I promise I won't tell them! I promise! JUST DON'T SPREAD MY SECRET!**_ He begged me.

_As long as you keep you promise, I will keep your secret. HAHAHA_

_**YOU'RE EVIL!**_

_Who said I wasn't? Well, have to go, see ya!_

_**Yup, see ya soooon!**_ I couldn't help but keep smiling.

"Mikan!" someone screamed my name as I opened the office door. The next thing I knew I was on the ground, with a teacher hugging me and crying his eyes out.

"Narumi sensei! How are you?" I asked he stood up and held his hands out to help me up.

"Complete now that you're back," he answered with joy

"Eh why?" I asked

"The classroom is like hell, since you left," he said

"Really?" I asked he just nodded

"Well we better get going or we will be late," he said. As we walked, he told me that I'm a special star and that my room is next to Natsume's. He also gave me my time table schedule.

"Sensei, is Natsume still under Koizumi's control?" I asked he looked at me and said

"No,"

"Since when did he realise?" I was curious now, I wonder if Hotaru gave him one of those device that I asked her to make,

"The next day after you left, he was back to normal" he replied

"How did it happen?"

"Luna told Natsume to attack Imai, and your Nullification-" he stopped what he was saying and looked at me. I can tell that he was scared

"Luna tried to hurt Hotaru?" I asked my voice was angry, I glared at Narumi sensei. I was about to attack something when a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Persona

"Calm yourself, Mikan" he looked at me with gentle eyes. I took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"I'm sorry Narumi sensei!" I looked at Narumi bowing my head, to show how sincerely sorry I was for taking my anger at him.

"Don't worry about it Mikan, you had the right to get mad," He said. He looked at Persona, "Thank you Persona sensei," Persona nodded and left me and Narumi sensei.

**Mikan's POV ends**

**Koko's POV - **_**italic & bold= Koko **__italic= Mikan _

I walked in the class, gloomy as ever. Until I sensed a familiar present a few blocks away. I smiled widely as I entered the classroom.

_**MIKAN! YOU'RE BACK! **_ I screamed in my head

_Tell anyone that I'm back you are dead, Koko _ I frowned

_**Don't worry I won't tell them, I just grin and wait for them to realise why I'm grinning. **_I couldn't help but smile really bright. I could see the gang staring at me as if I was a weirdo.

"Why are you grinning, Koko?" Anna asked

_I am not joking Koko, if you open your mouth and tell them that I'm back. I will tell all your secrets to everyone. _I stood still, I smile turn upside down. I looked at Anna stunned.

"No-Nothing," I blurted out. I walked pass her and sat at my sit.

_**I won't tell them! I promise! JUST DON'T SPREAD MY SECRET!**_ I begged her.

_As long as you keep you promise, I will keep your secret. HAHAHA_

_**YOU'RE EVIL! **_I pouted

_Who said I wasn't? Well, have to go, see ya!_

_**Yup, see ya soooon!**_ I couldn't help but keep smiling and wait.

"There's something isn't there Koko?" Ruka stood in front of me

"Really, there's nothing," I said, but I could tell he didn't believe me. The gang was now surrounding me and staring down at, I sank down my chair I stared at their eyes. Then I felt that the familiar aura was getting closer.

_KOKO! _Mikan screamed in my head, this made me sit up straight. The other finch as they saw my reaction.

_**What? **_I asked

_Why didn't you tell me about Luna telling Natsume to attack Hotaru?_ I didn't moved I sat still there staring at the wall. 'Crap, I'm dead' I thought.

"Koko, what's wrong?" Nonoko asked, this brought me back to reality.

"Nothing, I just- um- read someone's- um – angry mind," I replied.

"Who's mind?" Hotaru asked

"I don't know, this person is a new student," I replied

**Koko's POV ends**

**Normal POV**

The door open in with a bang and Narumi walked in, skipping inside the classroom that has been gloomy for the past four years.

The stood were they were, Koko sitting on the chair, with Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna and Yuu standing in front of Koko's desk. Natsume sat near the window reading his manga.

"All right students, I want you all to stay where you are, I have an announcement," he said happily. "We have a new student, that will be joining us," he announced

Koko smirked knowing that no one would see it but unknown to him a raven haired student looked up from his manga to look around saw his smirk.

"Okay, new student why don't you come in?" Narumi was obviously giving away the identity of the student if he keeps smiling like that. But no one actually cared about his smile, so no one expected who the new student would be.

The new student walked inside the classroom, she has a long brunette-hair was tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. She has a heart-shaped face with a small nose.

All the eyes were focus on the brunette even the raven-haired boy was looking at the brunette full of shock. All their face was filled will shock except a certain mind reader, who just grin enjoying every one's reaction.

"Please introduce yourself," Narumi said to the brunette

"Mikan Sakura at your service," Mikan bowed. She looked around saw the gang staring at with their mouth wide open except Hotaru, Natsume and Koko. She smiled at them

"If you don't close your mouth a bug might fly inside your mouth," she joked.

"MIKAN!" Anna and Nonoko screamed at the same time, they tackled Mikan to the ground as they hugged her. The rest of the gang followed except Natsume who stayed at his sit. Mikan looked up and saw Yuu took his glass off and started wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. Then she looked at Hotaru who was glaring at her.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

"Ow! Hotaru!" Mikan touch her forehead where she was hit.

"That's what you get for leaving" Hotaru said

"How about a welcoming present?" Mikan asked. Anna and Nonoko helped her stand up. Hotaru gestured her arms out and Mikan walked towards her and gave her a tight hug. Hotaru hugged her back.

After hugging Hotaru, Mikan walked towards Ruka and hugged him.

"Thank you for protecting Hotaru," she whispered

"Don't worry, I'm glad that you are back," Ruka whispered back

"So, how's the relationship between you and Hotaru?" Mikan asked, she waited for answer but when she didn't get any, she pulled away from the hugged and looked at Ruka. His was face was pink.

The girls giggle except Hotaru.

"What did you asked him Mikan?" Hotaru asked

"S-E-C-R-ET" Mikan spelled out, she then turned around and saw the mind reader.

"YOU!" she pointed out

"Hello!" he replied with a grin

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mikan asked

"Well, you never asked," he said as he backed away when Mikan took a step forward

"How did you found out anyway?" he asked still moving backwards. Mikan pointed at Narumi sensei

"Sorry, my tongue slipped," Narumi said. Koko glared at the teacher then looked at Mikan.

"Come on Mikan, don't kill me." _Plus I haven't asked Anna to my girlfriend yet. _Koko thought.

Mikan smirked after hearing Koko's thoughts, and looked at Anna, an idea popped in her head. _So if you asked Anna to be your girlfriend, I can kill you afterwards? _Mikan thought

**What! I don't want to die yet! I'm still young! Plus isn't it you're fault that you ignored me for 3 years? **Koko thought.

Mikan looked at Koko and gave him an apologetic look. The gang stared at the two thinking that they're weird.

Without knowing, the teacher wrote on the board that it was free period and left the classroom. A certain raven-haired boy was staring at the new student that has just joined them. Mikan felt the stare and met the stare of the certain person. Crimson eyes meet brown eyes. They just stared at each other, and then Mikan turned her head and was now looking at the person by the door. A strawberry blonde haired student was standing by the door staring at the new student.

"Well, well, if it isn't the runaway student," Koizumi said. The gang turned around to face Koizumi and glared at her including Natsume. Mikan just smirked at Koizumi.

"Koizumi, aren't you too old to be going to school? Or is it because you weren't smart enough that you had to keep repeating," Mikan said to Koizumi.

"Oh I see, I guess you've grown up for the past 4 years you have been away," Koizumi said

"Yeah, I have grown stronger and more matured that you, since I don't wear my uniform in a slutty way, but then again what's there to see? All I know is that you're using your Alice to cover up your ugly body." Then Mikan turned around walked towards the back door. Leaving Luna with her mouth hanging. The gang followed Mikan, and Natsume decided to go to his usual spot, and wait for a time when Mikan is alone.


End file.
